a little pain
by seikou-hana
Summary: A famous model caught in the arms chairman of PLANTS. Scandalous! Tabloids are determined to tear their careers apart. When an innocent attempt to save their careers, simply putting on an act as lovers. What happens when it starts to become more than just


IMPORTANT NOTE: I have never watched Gundam Seed Destiny but I heard of it and know the basic plot line. I have to say I like the new characters but I hate the plot and it ruins Gundam seed, a series which I did like, no offence to people who did like the new Destiny. So therefore, I shall borrow characters from GSD in order to make this story more interesting. **These characters I borrow will seriously out of character.** Any reason you do not like the idea. Please stop reading. **You have been warned. **

**Please do not flame me. Helpful criticism is welcome. **

Thank you.

_Summary: A famous model caught in the arms chairman of PLANTS. Scandalous! Tabloids are determined to tear their careers apart. When an innocent attempt to save their careers, simply putting on an act as lovers. What happens when it starts to become more than just an act? The past never dies. _

_Note : Cagalli has a fake name : Callie Rose. _

**A little pain**

Travel to the moon,

You're asleep, as you work out your dreams

There's no one else here, while I manipulate

the stars' lights

"a little pain" Olivia

_Coward. She thought bitterly, as she formed her hand into a fist. She took a breath before she pressed her fist tightly to her lips, afraid she would cry out even though no one would hear her. She stared, through the little space of gap in her curtains. She watched as the dark brown hair man, put suitcases in the trunk of a black car. A midnight blue hair man walking towards the car with a long pinked hair woman beside him, she was handing him a bag. Cagalli sucked her breath in, unable to tear her eyes away as she stared helpless at the scene before her. _

'_Athrun…'_

_Her brother, Kira walked towards the pair, he put a hand on the other man's shoulder. They exchanged brief words, before, Lacus embraced him. Then as if on command, Athrun turned around sharply, to stare directly at her window, her eyes widen briefly before hardening. She quickly using her free hand and closed the gap. Leaving her in complete darkness, she blinked back the tears. She slide slowly to the floor, feeling streaks of uncontrollable tears fall down her cheeks. _

'_I'm such a coward' she thought again._

"Calli! Are you listening to me?" A rough voice brought her out of her reverie. Her golden brown eyes looked up automatically, her manager, Sting Oakley stood there within his hands was a file holder of at least an inch thick notes. She nodded, trying to remember what he was saying. He let out a sigh, as he closed the file holder, tossing the file on the coffee table. He sat down on spare armchair and put a case from his inside jacket pocket. He hastily drew a cigarette from it and lit it. The tip glowed bright red for a moment, a long silent passed before Sting said anything.

"You aren't a bit intimidated are you?"

She looked at him, as he blew a stream of smoke out. His black suit was neatly tailored, that was slightly loose from his slender form. His jade shaded hair, styled perfectly. He had the utter face of calm as he sucked the life from his cigarette. He glanced at her, his pale grey eyes flicking with amusement.

"Should I be? " she replied with a playful smile, as she smooth out her skirt her hands. She wondered if she should change before leaving but decided against it. She looked up again as he spoke with his voice thick with smoke.

"Don't you dare think about pulling a disappearing act …" he said seriously, looking directly at her. Cagalli narrowed her eyes, so he knew about it after all and he didn't even say a thing about it. She wasn't surprised either; nothing fell under his radar after all. It was rather unsettling, how much he knew and the connections he had, but she wouldn't question it. Since, most of the people who work with her have a past they would rather keep to themselves. She put a hand to her ears to fix her earrings before she replied.

"I wouldn't even dream of it" she retorted with a tone that marked the end of that conversation. Sting didn't say a word as he finished his cigarette, his eyes drifted to the closed curtains of the room; he suspected that there should be at least 70 people outside of the hotel, trying to a glimpse of the famous Calli Rose. He thoroughly reminded that no one was allowed in the building during the departure. He wondered how on earth the reporters found out about her departure time. He hoped that weren't any bugs with his staff. He cleared his throat and smoulder the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door before he was allowed another word.

"Come in" called Cagalli cheerfully.

A pair came in, one with blonde hair with pale lavender eyes dressed in a white dress with blue straps and flowing off the shoulder bell sleeves, beside her was a boy with sapphire coloured hair, and his eyes were clear blue like the sky. He was dressed in a uniform of casual khakis and orange t- shirt, Cagalli stood up to greet her personal assistant Stellar Lousier and her personal body guard Auel Neider.

"The car is ready, you won't believe how many reporters are here" said Auel, with a grin on his face. Stellar nodded beside him. Sting sighed.

Cagalli let out a soft smile, seeing the faces of her staff. The reporters always give them the biggest headaches, since they would non stop in order to get a good story; they were getting bolder than ever. The media had leaked that she had planned to go to PLANTS, to promote a new line of cosmetics and clothes line. Other then that, she was supposed to attend charities events and to be in one the major fashion events. It was going to be a six month trip opportunity to gain support in PLANTS and expand her career as model.

"Let's go" she said as she picked up her purse from the coach and reached inside for the sunglasses, knowing full well if she didn't wear these she probably be blind.

Cagalli leaned back on her seat on the private space shuttle leaving for PLANTS. It was absolutely chaotic, as she came out of the hotel but she managed escape unharmed with the help of her trained guards. She stared through the little window beside into a vastness of darkness known as space. It had brought back swirl of memories, she tired to suppress them in her mind, not allowing herself to think about it. But she couldn't help it as images flashed through her mind, her resignation from the council and running away from the people that loved her. Yet fate once again, made her a face in the media, she often wondered why she choose to continue do this…? Maybe it was absurdity that attracted her? No one would ever know or even guess that she was pervious the leader of ORB? The infamous tomboy princess of ORB whom piloted a mobile suit during the war? They would laugh out loud if they hear such of thing.

Hard as it was to get rid of her tomboyish habits, through demanding image training and harden by harsh world of modeling. Six of year of modeling, gotten her to a place where her name was highly recognized not just by major companies but among politicians and celebrities. The world that on the surface that seemed so glittering and alluring was like a rose with its poisonous thorns hidden behind it. Cagalli, shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable for the long ride ahead. She reached inside of her purse; she pulled out her cell phone and switched it off.

A pang of guilty suddenly engulfed her, she wondered if she should have at least called her brother before she left. Her brother was one those things she couldn't cut clean away when she decide to purse a new life. She had keep a distance them, she only send him a letter every 2 years or so, to ensure her safety and well being. She knew that Kira would be well care for since Lacus was by his side. Comforting Lacus, another thing she missed from her past. The only thing she got had close to family was Stellar, Sting and Auel.

A sudden noise made her jump as she realize it was a speaker over the intercom asking everyone to fasten their seats for take off. She did her belt and looked around; she knew it was a private shuttle with only a limited amount of passenger for the first class; it only contained nine people including her staff members. Sting was seated five seats behind her, typing furious on his laptop, like wise for a few others seated around her. While Stellar and Auel was off exploring the shuttle, a few seats away from her it was dark blue hair man wearing a pair of darken sunglasses that covered half of his face, so that she couldn't see his face properly. The colour of his hair, made her heart twist lightly. Then she noticed black hair boy beside, who had a hint of a scowl on his face. Pair of dark scarlet eyes meets her golden amber ones.

A spray of pink streak his cheeks, she smiled before turning away. She never gotten over the fact, with a single glance she could make any male blush. She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted and hoped for a dreamless sleep to take her away from haunting past.

review


End file.
